Liebe aus der Vergangenheit
by LovelyKirie
Summary: Pairings waren falsch X-x Es sind Atemu-Seth-Bakura-Marik x Jono und Yami-Seto X Joey, Bakura x Marik. Kap. 2 on
1. Kapitel 1

Liebe aus der Vergangenheit 

Titel: Liebe aus der Vergangenheit Teil: 1?  
Autor/in: Vanny-Chan

E-Mail: vanessathelennetcologne.de

YIM: LovelyKirie2000

ICQ: Vanny-Chan

Animexx.de: Vanny-Chan

Yaoi.de: Vanny-Chan

FanFiction/welcher Anime/Manga: Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating: MA Warnung: Lemon, Lime, Limone

Kommentar: Hallo Leute Dies ist meine erste Shonen Ai bzw. Yaoi FanFiction also seid bitte nicht so streng mit mir. fleh Diese Geschichte hier hab ich vor einem halben Jahr oder so mal angefangen und dachte das ich sie ja jetzt mal weiter führen könnte

Pairing: YamixJoey, BakuraxJoey, SetoxJoey, MarikxJoey

Liebe aus der Vergangenheit

1. Kapitel:

Wohlig seufzend kuschelte sich Joey noch mehr in das flauschige Bett in dem ich diese Nacht schlafen durfte. Es kam nicht oft vor das er bei einem Kunden schlief, aber der Typ war echt süß gewesen. Er hatte sich nicht nur um sich selbst gekümmert sondern auch um Joey. Und dieser war dankbar. Und dann durfte er auch noch hier schlafen.

Er merkte wie sich neben ihm etwas regte. Lächelnd schaute er auf die Gestalt neben ihm. Er hieß Yami, wie er behauptete, und meinte gestern zu Joey, er sei wundervoll. Wundervoll. Und das obwohl die beiden gar keinen Sex hatten. Er hatte ihn wirklich nur bezahlt damit er die Nacht bei ihm blieb. Er wollte ihn im Arm halten, weil er ihn so wunderschön fand. Und weil er ihn an jemanden von früher erinnerte. Er wollte einfach, dass Joey diese Nacht in seiner Nähe blieb. Er schien es wirklich genossen zu haben das Joey einfach nur mit ihm kuschelte. Und dieser hatte zur Abwechslung auch mal etwas genießen können.

Yami, neben ihm, wachte nun endgültig auf und lächelte ihn an. „Hey du bist ja schon wach." Grinste er, dabei zog er sein Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. Joey erwiderte den Kuss und lächelte etwas als Yami den Kuss löste. „Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er den Blondschopf. Dieser nickte. Ja das hatte er. Das hatte er wirklich. „Ich hab toll geschlafen." Yami lächelte ihn an und er wurde in seine Arme gezogen. Wieder küssten sie sich. Es war einfach nur schön. So schön war es niemals gewesen. Und das obwohl Joey wirklich schon oft geküsst worden war. So war das nun mal als Stricher. Aber Yami schien das gar nicht von ihm gewollt zu haben und auch immer noch nicht zu wollen. Joey war ehrlich gesagt froh darüber. Er hatte diese Nacht wirklich genossen. Es kam selten bis gar nie vor das ihn einfach jemand in den Arm nahm. Es gab bisher niemandem der einfach nur seine Nähe wollte.

„Hey Yami …" begann er zögerlich. Dieser schaute ihn nun interessiert an. „Ja was ist denn?" Joey seufzte leicht. „Na ja ich wollte nur wissen wann ich wieder gehen soll damit ich deinen Tagesablauf nicht störe. Du sagtest gestern ja das du Besuch bekommst." Beschämt sah er nach unten. Yami verzog etwas das Gesicht. „Eigentlich … dachte ich, dass du vielleicht noch etwas bei mir bleibst." Dabei streichelte er Joeys Seite. Dieser schaute verwirrt auf. „Wie?" Yami lächelte. „Willst du das etwa ewig weiter machen? Dein Geld als Stricher verdienen?" Joey senkte den Blick. „Ich kann nichts anderes …" murmelte er leise. Yami sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht. „Bleib bei mir!" Erschrocken sah Joey ihn an. „Was?"

Yami seufzte leicht. „Weißt du ich hab dir doch erzählt das du mich an jemanden erinnerst …" Joey nickte. Yami sah so traurig aus. Sanft nahm er sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn zärtlich. Er streichelte über Yamis Shirt und löste lächelnd den Kuss. „Keine Angst ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen." Yami musste lachen. „Das nicht aber du wirst mich für verrückt halten." Verwirrt sah Joey ihn an. Yami seufzte und setzte sich mit Joey im Arm auf. Er nahm sein Millenniums-Puzzle in die Hand und Joey besah es sich genauer. „Das ist ein magischer Gegenstand aus dem alten Ägypten. Es gibt 7 Stück davon und jeder hat eine besondere Fähigkeit. Das Millenniums-Puzzle war ausschließlich für den Pharao. Damals wurde auch der Grundstein für Duel Monsters gelegt. Nun ja und das Puzzle bleibt auch jetzt noch in den Händen des Pharaos." Er stoppte und wartete auf Joey Reaktion.

Dieser nickte erst ehe er ihn verwirrt anstarrte. „Wie? Was heißt bis heute? Du hast es doch und woher … woher weißt du das alles?" stammelte er. Yami sah das sich in Joey die Erkenntnis breit machte und er die Antwort schon selber hatte. Doch auch Unglauben sah man in seinen Augen. „Nein das … das geht doch gar nicht … altes Ägypten … das sind mindesten 4000 Jahre …" „5000 … und es ist wahr bitte glaub mir." Verbesserte und flehte Yami. Doch Joey schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du der Pharao von damals bist!" meinte er trotzig. Wieder seufzte Yami. „Doch und ich bin nicht der einzige der wiedergeboren wurde … drei meiner Freunde gehören auch dazu … du wirst sie heute noch kennen lernen wenn du … na ja wenn du bleibst …"

Er wurde ernst. „Eigentlich verstehen die drei und ich uns nicht besonders aber das war damals auch so … aber damals gab es eine Person die uns zusammen geschweißt hat … lange habe ich ihre Wiedergeburt gesucht und jetzt hab ich sie gefunden … Joey ich weißt du glaubst mir nicht aber du wurdest auch wiedergeboren. Du bist die Person die ich … nein die meine Freunde und ich schon so lange suchen. Du warst die einzige Person die uns je etwas bedeutet hat." Langsam wurde es Joey zu bunt. Wollte dieser Typ ihn endgültig verarschen? Hielt er ihn für total bescheuert? Grummelnd sah er Yami an. „Alter … Das glaub ich dir nicht. Verarsch jemand anderen. Oder willst du nur ne Art Rollenspiel mit mir abziehen? Du der Pharao und so was."

Jetzt war es an Yami trotzig zu blicken. „So ein Quatsch! Das ist die Wahrheit Joey!" Das wurde langsam zu viel. „Sind deine Freunde auch so bescheuert? Dann kannst du es vergessen … Hier bleib ich nicht." Ruckartig setzte er sich auf. Doch ehe er das Bett verlassen konnte wurde er von zwei Armen wieder zurückgezogen. Er fand sich in einer sanften Umarmung Yamis wieder. Es fühlte sich sehr gut an und er genoss dieses Gefühl. Es kam ihm so bekannt vor. Als hätte er es schon mal erlebt. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf. Jetzt fiel er auch noch auf diese blöde Story von diesem möchte gern Pharao rein. Nein an so was glaubte er nicht. Sich sträubend versuchte er Yamis Griff zu entkommen. Doch dieser hielt ihn mit seinen Armen umfangen.

„Ich kann es dir beweisen …" flüsterte Yami plötzlich in Joeys Ohr. Dieser hielt inne. „Wirklich? Wie willst du das denn anstellen?" Lächelnd deutete Yami auf sein Millenniums-Puzzle. Er nahm Joeys Hand und drückte sie auf das Puzzle. Dieser zuckte zusammen als plötzlich ein helles Licht von dem Gegenstand ausging. Erschreckt wollte er seine Hand zurückziehen, aber das sah er plötzlich seltsame Bilder vor seinen Augen. Und ein Name. Ein Name der von einer sehr angenehmen Stimme gesagt wurde. Er kniff die Augen zu, nur um sie Sekunden später wieder aufzureißen.

Wo war er? Er schwebte in der Luft. Yami war hinter ihm und hielt ihn im Arm. Er deutete auf einen Thron. Dort saß ein junger Mann der genauso aussah wie Yami! Davor kniete ein blonder Junge der aussah als wäre er ein Sklave. Joey keuchte erschrocken als er sah, dass der Junge genauso aussah wie er selber. „Was?" fragte er fassungslos. „Schau es dir weiter an." Flüsterte Yami hinter ihm. Joey nickte leicht. Das hier war bei weitem kein Trick. So was würde man in sekundenschnelle nicht hinbekommen. Dieser Gegenstand von Yami hatte wirklich magische Kräfte. Und so wie es hier aussah waren sie tatsächlich im alten Ägypten. Und die Personen schienen wirklich dieselben zu sein. Er schluckte hart. Nun wollte er es doch genauer Wissen. Was für Rollen spielten Yami und er. Und wer oder was waren die Freunde von denen Yami gesprochen hatte!

Fortsetzung Folgt.

Soooooooooooo das war der erste Teil Vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja sagen wie ihr es findet und mir auch ein paar Tipps geben, denn wie gesagt ist es meine erste FF. Würde mich freuen - wink Bis demnächst , Vanny-Chan .


	2. Kapitel 2

Liebe aus der Vergangenheit 

Titel: Liebe aus der Vergangenheit Teil: 2?  
Autor/in: LovelyKirie  
E-Mail: vanessathelennetcologne.de  
Animexx.de: Honeyu  
Yaoi.de: Vanny-Chan  
Yahoo Messenger: LovelyKirie2000  
ICQ: Vanny-Chan  
Welcher Anime/Manga: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Rating: MA Warnung: Lemon, Lime, Limone, Sap  
Kommentar: So es ist schon spät abends gewesen als ich das Kapitel geschrieben hab "  
Leider ist es auch zienmlich kurz aber das nächste ist wieder was länger.  
Außerdem hab ichschon bis Kapitel 5 fertig es hängt also nur davon ab obs gelesen wird.  
Das bestimmt wieschnell ich hochlade Oo AberKap. 5 ist nicht das letzteKapi ich bin nur  
noch nicht weiter gekommen das ist alles XD  
Pairing: Atemu x Jono, Seth x Jono, Bakura x Jono, Marik x Jono (Vergangenheit)  
Dann Yami x Joey, Seto x Joey und Bakura x Marik (Gegenwart)  
WIDMUNG: Für MagnaDragoon bzw. Seto XDDeine Stories sind toll

Liebe aus der Vergangenheit 2. Kapitel

Gespannt sah Joey auf die Szene die sich im bot. „Wer ist das? Oder wer waren wir?" Man merke wie unsicher er mit der Zeit wurde. Yami streichelte ihn beruhigend. „Der Pharao dort bin ich. Damals hieß ich Atemu. Und der Sklave vor ihm bist du. Jono war dort dein Name." Joey nickte schluckend. Dabei betrachtete er die Situation.

„Jono … komm her zu mir." Lächelnd sah Atemu auf seinen süßen Sklaven herab. Dieser erhob sich und kam sofort zu ihm. Er setzte sich auf eigene Faust auf Atemus Schoß und lächelte leicht. Als er sich noch mal vergewissert hatte das kein anderer in der Nähe war, kuschelte er sich an ihn. „Atemu …" murmelte er. Atemu grinste. „Heißt das nicht: Mein Pharao?" Lächelnd strich er durch Jonos Haare. „Ist doch keiner da." Murmelte dieser. „Aber wenn du es wünscht mein Pharao." Grinsend sah er zu Atemu auf. Dieser musste wirklich lachen. Sein blonder Freund war schon ein sehr eigenwilliger Fall.

„Ach Jono …" Seufzend betrachtete er Jono. Dieser wusste sofort was der Gesichtsaudruck bedeutete. „Nimm es dir nicht so zu herzen …" flehend sah er ihn an. „Ich wurde so aufgezogen … ich bin ein Liebessklave … Ich gehöre nun mal nicht nur einer Person … und durch all meine Erlebnisse kann ich auch nicht nur eine Person lieben!" Leicht nickte der Pharao. „Aber ich bin eine der Personen die du liebst?" Lächelnd beugt sich Jono zu ihm. „Ja … auf jeden fall. Eine der wenigen Personen die ich wirklich Liebe …" Bevor er weiter reden konnte hatte sein Pharao ihn mit einem Kuss unterbrochen. Ergeben schloss Jono die Augen.

Es fühlte sich ja auch immer wieder wunderbar an weil Atemu sehr liebevoll mit ihm umging. Kein Wunder. Er wusste um die Schwäche des Pharaos für ihn. Deswegen war er auch so eifersüchtig auf alle die Jono berühren und haben durften. Aber noch schlimmer war es, dass er wirklich jedem an den Hals springen könnte, den Jono auch nur ein bisschen ins Herz schließt. Aber so war es für diesen wirklich einfacher. Er kam sich dann nicht nur wie ein Spielzeug vor.

Zufrieden seufzend löste der junge Pharao den Kuss. Jono war froh darüber das Atemu nicht noch weiter in dem Thema bohrte. Denn Tatsache war auch das er die Personen, die Jono besonders gerne hatte, nicht gerade mochte. Und das war noch sehr freundlich ausgedrückt. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sein Pharao sehr neugierig, und sparte daher nicht mit einigen Kommentaren.

„Es ist schade das ihr euch nicht versteht … es gibt nur wenige Personen für die ich meinen Job und mein ganzes Dasein gerne machen … es wäre so schön wenn ihr euch Vertragen würdet …" begann der Blondschopf zögerlich. Er als Sklave hatte kein Recht seinem Pharao etwas vorzuschreiben. Trotzdem hielt er diese ewigen Eifersüchteleien von allen Seiten nicht mehr aus.

Atemu seufzte grottentief. „Was soll ich denn dazu sagen? Warum schenkst du deine Liebe denn neben mir noch anderen?" Im nächsten Moment bereute er es, das gesagt zu haben. Nun … ich weiß als Liebessklave ist man froh über alle die einen besser behandeln und ich respektiere auch das du in einer schwierigen Situation steckst und mehreren Leuten deine Liebe schenken kannst und auch geschenkt hast aber … warum ausgerechnet DENEN?"

Jono musste sich ein lachen verkneifen. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr Sie nicht leiden könnt." Er beschenkte den Hals seines Pharaos mit vielen kleinen Küssen. Er wusste, das würde diesen besänftigen. Und er hatte Recht. Schnurrend lehnte sich Atemu noch etwas zurück. „Ach Jono … Was soll ich von deiner Wahl denn halten? Ich frag mich sowieso, wie dein Herz von einem Pharao zu Personen kommt, die völlig anders sind."

Atemu seufzte. „Ich meine OK. Ich kann es vielleicht irgendwann verkraften das du dir den jungen Hohepriester ausgesucht hast, auch wenn dieser schon irgendwie mein Rivale ist. Und für den jüngsten Sohn, der Familie, der mein zukünftiger Grabwächter sein wird, bringe ich auch noch einen Hauch des Verständnisses auf aber dann … der König der Diebe?" Seine Stimme nahm am Ende immer mehr einen amüsierten Klang an. Es war schon irgendwie lustig.

Jono grinste selber als er sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Ja es war schon ne komische Mischung. Ein Pharao, ein Hohepriester, ein Grabwächter und ein König der Diebe. Und er, ein einfacher Liebessklave, mittendrin. Ja das war schon eine lustige Vorstellung. Aber er konnte auch nichts für seine Gefühle.

Atemu seufzte wieder schwer. „Sie werden gleich da sein … und wieder darüber streiten wer dich als nächstes, eine Weile bei sich haben darf. Ach Jono … wegen dir lass ich einen Dieb in meinen Palast." Grummelnd blickte er auf seinen Sklaven herab, der dem Blick mit einem süßen, Herzzereissenden Blick seinerseits erwiderte. Atemu gab sich geschlagen. „Ja, ja schon gut." Murrte er. Lächelnd beugte er sich zu seinem süßen Sklaven runter und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen.

„Och wie niedlich." Hörten sie plötzlich eine zynische Stimme. Sofort lösten Sie den Kuss und sahen einen jungen Mann mir braunen Haaren und stechend blauen Augen. „Seth." Murmelte Jono. „Hohepriester Seth. Ihr seid früh." Lies Atemu verlauten. Seth verbeugte sich leicht und lächelte bissig. „Mein Pharao. Bei solch wichtigen dingen bin ich gerne bereit mich früher auf den Weg zu machen." Auch wenn Atemu eifersüchtig war. Er musste ihm Recht geben. Jono war verdammt wichtig. Und in ihrem Interesse zu ihm, waren sie sich fast erschreckend ähnlich.

„Nun … es fragt sich ob ihr euch behaupten könnt. Wie ihr wisst werden der Grabwächter Marik und der Bakura, der König der Diebe, Jono heute ebenfalls mit sich nehmen wollen." Selbstsicher blickte Seth seinen Pharao an. „Ich erlaube mir keine Fehler Pharao! Und heute wird Jono für eine Woche mit mir kommen. Nachdem er ja nun eine ganze Woche bei euch war." Nachdenklich nickte der junge Pharao.

Während er völlig in Gedanken versunken war, kam Seth auf die beiden zu und beugt sich zu Jono herab, der ja immer noch auf Atemus Schoß saß. Er lächelte leicht und küsste Jono sanft aber bestimmt auf die Lippen. Jono schloss ergeben die Augen und genoss es sichtlich. Dieser Aktion ließ auch den jungen Pharao wieder aus seinen Gedanken schrecken. Beherrscht sah er zur Seite. Jetzt auszurasten wäre ein dummer Fehler. Er würde Jonos Vertrauen für immer verlieren. Trotzdem, das ganze auf seinem Schoß musste ja nun echt nicht sein.

Doch ehe die beiden den Kuss vertiefen konnten wurden sie von einer weiteren Stimme gestört. „Aber, aber. Hohepriester Seth. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ihr euch jetzt sogar mir Jono UND unserem Pharao vergnügen wollt." Knurrend löste Seth den Kuss und starrte zu einem sonnengebräunten Jungen, mit sandblonden, schulterlangen Haaren und violetten Augen. „Grabwächter." Sprach Seth warnend. „Treib es nicht zu weit!"

Seufzend mischte sich Atemu schnell ein. „Marik. Sei Willkommen." Lächelnd blickte Marik zu ihm. „Habt dank, mein Pharao." Sanft lächelnd blickte er zu Jono. „Willst du mich nicht begrüßen?" fragte er diesen. Hastig nickend stand der blonde auf und ging ruhigen Schrittes zum Grabwächter. Sanft umarmte er ihn und küsst ihn auf die Lippen. Marik drückte ihn sofort enger an sich und erwiderte den Kuss. Ziemlich angesäuert betrachteten Seth und Atemu die ganze Szene.

Als sich Marik und Jono endlich voneinander lösten, konnte Atemu ein erleichtertes seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Marik entließ Jono aus de Umarmung und sah zu Atemu und Seth. „Wenn wir fair wären Seth, würdet Ihr ihn bekommen. Schließlich ist es bei euch am längsten her." „Wir sind aber nicht fair." Rief eine Stimme in den Raum und Jono wurde blitzschnell in eine Umarmung gezogen. Ein junger Mann in einem Umhang, mit langen weißen Haaren und einer Narbe im Gesicht, küsste Jono leidenschaftlich während die andern die ganze Situation noch verarbeiten mussten.

„Bakura." Zischte Marik. „Der König der Diebe." Kam es amüsiert von Seth. Atemu musste sich stark zusammenreißen um einer peinlich Aktion zu entgehen. Es war aber auch unfair. Jono sah unglaublich süß aus, wie er da verlegen die Augen geschlossen hielt, eine leichte röte sein Gesicht überzog und er sich dem Kuss des Grabräubers hingab. Erst als Jono die Luft ausging, löste Bakura den Kuss. „Seid willkommen Grabräuber." Sagte Atemu. Auch wenn er sich dabei ziemlich albern vorkam. Wer hieß schon einen Dieb bei sich Willkommen. Aber keiner der Anwesenden kümmerte sich darum. Gingen sie doch, seid Sie Jono kannten im Palast eh so ziemlich ein und aus. Außerdem, wäre das einzige was Bakura hier stehlen würde, Jono!

Genau dieser hatte sich bisher ja sehr still verhalten. „Ich freue mich euch zu sehen." Sagte er nun lächelnd und betrachtete sowohl die drei Gäste als auch seinen Pharao. So ziemlich alle fixierten Jono und bedachten ihn mit verliebten, aber auch verlangenden Blicken.

Genau in diesem Moment leuchtete alles auf und Joey befand sich wieder mit Yami in der Gegenwart. Geschockt und irgendwie atemlos, lag er in dessen Armen. „Oh Gott … du hast die Wahrheit gesagt." Flüsterte er heiser. Er konnte sich langsam selbst an andere Einzelheiten erinnern. Küsse und Nächte mit diesen Personen. Sanft streichelte Yami seinen Rücken. „Lass dir Zeit." Murmelte er. „Sich an soviel zu erinnern kann wehtun. Es überanstrengt." Joey nickte und schmiegte sich an ihn. Dieses vertraute Gefühl war wunderbar und er wusste, dass er sicher war.

Fortsetzung Folgt - (über Kommis würde ich mich freuen " Und auch über Verbesserungsvorschläge)


End file.
